Whitehaven Chapters
Chapter I After Reginald Trevelyan became the head of House Trevelyan and the Count of Whitehaven, it wasn't long before a woman named Berenice came into his service, and was granted the position of Marshal due to her fierce temper and leadership. Reginald uncovered pieces from his family's dark history, and it was Valdemar Tore, House Trevelyan's former Marshal, who waged war against Whitehaven. The Silver Eagle waged numerous wars with the denizens of Whitehaven; the Siege of Whitehaven, led by Valdemar Tore, was the first instance where the Silver Eagle arose to put an end to House Trevelyan, only to be followed up by the Battle of Eaglehold, where the dark magics contained in Castle Eaglehold were exposed. Reginald later discovered that it was his father, Rufus Trevelyan, who was the culprit behind the attacks and the reason why the Silver Eagle -- the cult his former Marshal was obsessed with -- were relentless in their attacks; the search to hunt down and bring this great evil to an end had only just begun. Thus, the Whitehaven Conclave was formed; its members dedicated to understanding the ins and outs of the Silver Eagle, but more importantly they were dedicated to bringing the cult to an end. After the wars came to an end, and Valdemar Tore had fallen in battle, there was a momentary peace in the town -- both Reginald and Berenice felt that it wasn't the end, and they were right; Count Guy Adrilam eventually revealed himself from the depths of Castle Eaglehold, tormenting the members of the Whitehaven Conclave through shadow magic, which resulted in them travelling to the ruined castle to bring him to an end, and when they did, they discovered a helpless woman named Averylle Beone who was brought back to Whitehaven to be treated. Finally believing that the darkness had come to an end, Reginald Trevelyan asked Berenice Trevelyan to marry him, which she gladly accepted, and the two held their ceremony in Stormwind City and hosted a banquet in Grindstone Keep, as this was the start of a new beginning for them both. Chapter II After their marriage the events in Whitehaven became worse, Averylle Beone disappeared from the town, and there was discord within the Whitehaven Conclave due to its members sharing different interests. Berenice reformed the Red Knights of Darrowmere within Whitehaven, without Reginald's approval, and Reginald's courtiers all began to whisper -- they told him that she was plotting against him, and tension between them both was on the rise. Eventually Berenice shot one of these courtiers in the head in Grindstone Keep's courtyard, resulting in an outcry for her imprisonment due to her aggressive nature, and Reginald agreed -- having listened to his courtiers tell stories of her plotting against him -- until he listened to what she had to say, and she explained her reasoning; Reginald believed his wife and released her from the dungeons, and ousted the corruption from his court. The Red Knights of Darrowmere however, were not abandoned, and these men and women under Berenice officially became part of Whitehaven's elite. Dark magic continued to haunt Whitehaven during this time, and the source was unclear, thus the remainder of the Whitehaven Conclave continued on their search for the cause -- this resulted in a second visit to Castle Eaglehold, but this time it was not because of Count Guy Adrilam, it was because of Rufus Trevelyan. Reginald discovered the final piece of his family's dark past, and through some form of dark magic was possessed by his father, who sought to kill Berenice and the soldiers of the Whitehaven Conclave; she had no choice but to put down her own husband to save him, and Whitehaven, from his deceased father. Aftermath The Whitehaven Conclave was disbanded after Reginald's death, Berenice, who was pregnant with his son, became distant from the people who heard about their Count's death -- they looked to Berenice for answers, and they received none, and worse yet they expected the Silver Eagle to return indefinitely. Next: Sovereign Order: Cassius Palenix Category:Old RPH Content